Casinos or other specialised gaming venues generally provide a variety of gaming mechanisms for use by players. For many years, such gaming venues have provided both table games, based around tables, and computer-implemented games, based on computer systems and electronic microprocessors. These games are designed to encourage game play, and the placement of wages or bets which relate to the outcome of the game.
More recently, gaming machines (being specialised hardware for executing games on a computer processor and displaying results of a video display unit) have been connected to each other using computer networks to form gaming systems with new game features, including pluralities of gaming machines in groups (or “banks”). These new game features include jackpot features that enable each of the wagers placed on the gaming machines connected to the network to contribute to a common jackpot pool. Networked gaming machines also allow for player identification, as card readers installed in the gaming machines can read player cards and retrieve player profiles from a database over the computer network.
It is desired to provide an alternative or improved gaming system to increase player engagement, or to at least address one or more shortcomings of prior art gaming systems.